herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Force
The Infinite Force, also known as the Masters of the thirteen Phantom Rubies, is a group consisting of thirteen different incarnations of Infinite. Their Ultimate Goal being to draw out the Emperor Ruby by having the 13 Phantom Rubies and the 7 Chaos Emeralds clash with each other. History Members Main members *''Infinite/"Master Genesis":'' The "original" Infinite and the mastermind behind all of his incarnations' actions. While Dr. Eggman from the "Original Timeline" is the accidental creator of the Boom Universe, Infinite winning the war in his timeline caused the universe to split into multiple possibilities. Choosing to live out the rest of his life in the current timeline, he discovers the "Emperor Ruby", and begins a plan to obtain it and create a universe where "Everyone can be happy". Many years later, he has passed down his "mind" into the "him" from the current timeline, since he has already transferred his "soul" into Avatar the Rover. Effectively, he had found a way to create two versions of himself in the same timeline, using this body as his main "self". **During the events of Sonic Unleashed, he also changes his appearance to appear as a Hedgehog, and quickly befriends Sonic. His facade is only dropped after Finiti attempts to rebel. *''Regal: The Child of Rouge and Knuckles from the timeline where Shadow was never revived. Due to Infinite's influence, she embraced the power of the Phantom Ruby and unknowingly became a Infinite vessel. She succeeded in taking over her timeline until she was stopped by Sonic and Dr. Eggman. Despite this, she has been revived in the current timeline. *Avatar-Infinite: "Master Genesis" after he fused with Avatar the Rover years ago. *Sonic-Infinite (AKA Sonic Black): '': The Infinite from the "Original Timeline" who stole Sonic's body and terrorized Silver's future (Who would later become Argento due to Solaris splitting the timeline). Despite his destruction, he has been revived. *''Zavok: Avatar-Infinite's Zeti and the creator of the Deadly Six. He is noted for lacking emotions due to splitting them off into the six other Zeti, with Lu-Zypher being half of his "heart" (And also replacing most of Zavok's role in the Lost World plot). He also allowed King Boom Boo into a different timeline, leading to the creation of the 'Billy Hatcher Universe. Despite his destruction, he has been revived. *Sally Acorn: ': Former Princess of the long-destroyed West Island, who used to be a close friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. Eventually, she had gone insane after discovering the "truth" behind her family's legacy, and annihilated her entire kingdom. While she was stopped by Sonic, thanks to the efforts of Eggman, she was revived into "Metal Sally", and eventually killed by Mighty & Ray. Through unknown means, she was revived in an organic body, and has become an Infinite Vessel. *Abyss: ''One of the original members of the Jackal Squad, and one of Infinite's Brothers. Originally Wore a Bandanna. Abyss, like his brothers and sister, was sent off to different universes to search for the Emperor Ruby. Abyss was sent to the Sonic Boom Universe, where he manipulates Lyric and Shadow the Hedgehog to help him establish the Zodiarchy. In the all endings, he is killed by Shadow (And Team Sonic Boom or Lyric, depending on the ending). Despite this, he is revived, as well as his Zodiarchy. *''Null: ''One of the original members of the Jackal Squad, and one of Infinite's Brothers. He is obsessed with the old west, and likes to pretend to be a cowboy often. Null, like his brothers and sister, was sent off to different universes to search for the Emperor Ruby. Null was sent to the Hatcher Universe (Where the Billy Hatcher Series takes place), and agreed to work under Emperor Boom Boo (Who was masquerading as the gods of Light and Darkness). In Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, he disguised himself as "Dark Corvo", a summoner that works for the Dark God: Dark Raven, creating the Crow army with his Phantom Ruby. He is eventually defeated by Billy Hatcher, however he simply escapes into the alternate dimension where the humans of that universe were banished to. Choosing to hide as one of Billy's new human friends, he still is looking for the Emperor Ruby. *''Somnia:'' One of the original members of the Jackal Squad, and one of Infinite's Brothers. Originally wore a Barrette before his personality was changed. Somnia, like his brothers and sister, was sent off to different universes to search for the Emperor Ruby. Somnia was sent to the Dream Universe (Where the Klonoa series takes place), and became a dream traveler due to his otherworldly abilities. He eventually befriended Ghadius, who became his Ring Spirit, but Ultimately gave into the darkness and destroyed the kingdom of Necromorte. After disappearing for years, he is eventually killed by Klonoa and Sonic. Despite this, he has been revived, along with Ghadius. *''Mephiles:'' A sentient biological creature created during the "Solaris Project", originally planned to have a body to inhabit like his "sister", Iblis, but was prematurely sealed away after an explosion. In Sonic Adventure 3, He takes the form of Shadow the Hedgehog, and even possesses his body from the future thanks to the help of Sonic-Infinite. Despite his destruction, he has been revived. *''Elise/Iblis:'' A sentient biological creature created during the "Solaris Project", and was successfully integrated into an artificial body known as "Elise". In Sonic Adventure 3 however, Elise was killed when the Egg Carrier III crashed, and Iblis was sealed inside of Blaze the Cat, who eventually assimilated their personalities together. Despite this, Elise was revived, and somehow can use Iblis' powers. *''Argento:'' Silver the Hedgehog from the destroyed future shown in Sonic Adventure 3. Appearing as the main villain of Sonic R3 Saga, he planed to force Blaze the Cat to transform into Inferno. Despite being killed in the present, he was revived. *''Finiti:'' One of the original members of the Jackal Squad, and Infinite's Sister. Finiti, like her brothers. was sent off to different universes to search for the Emperor Ruby. She was placed in the Reverse Universe, and Co-operated with both the heroes the Infinite of that reality to carry out her plans, both of them posing as "Infinite" so they could be at two places at once, as well as Finiti using the Phantom Ruby to disguise herself as Illuso the Fox. Eventually, she killed Reverse Infinite to use the Phantom Ruby for herself, while also making the heroes believe Infinite was dead. Eventually, she is defeated and killed by Reverse Sonic and Sonic. Despite this, she was revived in the main timeline. Reserve members *''King Boom Boo/Emperor Boom Boo:'' The King of Ghosts from the Main Universe, who battled against Sonic in Sonic X and Knuckles in Sonic Adventure 2 respectively. Zavok had given him access to an Alternate Universe so he could have his own "Haunted World", and possess a physical body for him and his minions. This eventually leads to him creating two Avatars for himself, The Light God: Menie-Funie, and The Dark God: Dark Raven, who simultaneously rule over the world. The Gods constantly make the world fluctuate between Morning and Night to keep the true Phantom World in power. He also completely banished humanity to a different dimension, who is governed by his queen: Lah. His Avatars are "Killed" by that Universe's Sonic: Billy Hatcher, though King Boom Boo remains "alive" as he can't truly die. He is summoned by Zavok in Sonic Generation Forces to make good on deal to be "friends", and provides Infinite with an army of Phantom Soldiers from Morning Land. *''"Rosy"/Amy Rose:'' Rosy, in truth, is the original Amy Rose, who died as a child. Her parents eventually spoke with a scientist who would replicate and replace her with another Amy (The Amy Rose in the main series). Rosy's corpse was brought back to life by Julius Robotnik's son, Snively, in secret, using a combination of a Fake Chaos Emerald, a Phantom Ruby Shard, and a gem known as a Fool's Beryl (A Colorless gem that can replicate a soul). Rosy continued to live for years as a different person, though had a unshakable lust for revenge against her family and her replica. She eventually encounters Amy, and loses, becoming fused with her Replica in the process. *''Chocola:'' Cheese the Chao's brother, who technically became a vessel for Infinite in Sonic Adventure 2 when he came in contact with a Phantom Ruby Shard. *''E-102 Gamma:'' Gamma from the timeline where Shadow was never revived. In this timeline, he was revived due to the Phantom Ruby, unknowingly becoming an Infinite vessel. He is eventually killed when he time travels to another universe and is defeated by the current version of himself.